Queens Cake
by Cassis9313
Summary: "Porque Tetsuya es nuestra Reina, y las reinas no hacen repostería." Fue la explicación que Akashi Seijuurou dio a su pequeño hijo, justo cuando el menor hizo el temibe pedido a Kuroko. Yaoi-Akakuro.


Akakuro.

Mpreg.

Fluff(?)

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Queens Cake~<strong>_

_**(El pastel de la Reina)**_

_**...**_

* * *

><p>Kuroko observaba la pila de ingredientes frente a él como si estuviera viendo a Kise usar su cerebro, es decir, algo que no estaba ahí e iba más allá de su comprensión; los paquetes de harina, los huevos, la leche y algún otro etc. no encajaban en su ecuación. Sí, todo eso sumado era igual a un pastel, pero el peli azul no tenía la mínima idea de cómo llegar a tal resultado.<p>

¿La razón?

Nunca en su vida había cocinado, si bien sabía hacer platillos elaborados la repostería estaba fuera de su liga, especialmente los pasteles; nunca había hecho un pastel, ni siquiera para Akashi, con quien, por cierto, estaba infinitamente agradecido por nunca hacerle tal pedido. Todos sus amigos y conocidos tenían bien aprendido que Kuroko era un completo desastre a la hora de hacer algún postre y no, los batidos de vainilla no contaban como tal.

En fin, justo ahora el peli azul estaba por emprender una batalla campal con su némesis para elaborar un bendito pastel y no cualquier pastel, se trataba del pastel de cumpleaños de su pequeño Seishirou. Y ahora nos preguntamos ¿Por qué arriesgarse a tal cosa?

Bueno, Kuroko no podía negarse a nada que su hijo le pidiera y menos aún cuando le mostraba su lindo rostro ilusionado. Sucedió un par de semanas atrás, cuando Seishirou regresó de celebrar el cumpleaños del pequeño Asahi, el hijo de Murasakibara y Himuro, quien le había dicho que el delicioso pastel de su fiesta había sido preparado por su padre; un hecho teniendo en cuenta que el gigante de cabello purpura era un reconocido chef repostero, quien no dudaba en consentir a su hijo haciéndole deliciosos postres diariamente y por supuesto, eso solo le causaba un poco de envidia a Seishirou.

Envidia no por los postres, que para eso tenían su chef personal, sino por el hecho de que Seishirou no tenía postres hechos por las manos de su mami, especialmente un pastel en el día de su cumpleaños. Y es por eso que el heredero Akashi no contuvo más su ilusión e hizo el temible pedido a Kuroko.

Seijuurou había sabido contener bien su risa, pero la sonrisa burlona no la escondió en el momento mientras Seishirou vio a su padre confundido, sin entender el porqué le parecía gracioso y también esperando por una respuesta. Kuroko deseó tener un balón de baloncesto en sus manos y tirarla al rostro de su _oh, amado esposo_, pero el mismo hombre fue quien salió en su ayuda.

–Seishirou, _okaa-san_ no puede hacer pasteles.

– ¿Por qué no?

–Porque Tetsuya es nuestra Reina, y las reinas no hacen repostería – explicó con tal normalidad que parecía un hecho. El peli azul solo reafirmó su deseo homicida por el término femenino.

– ¿Una Reina? – el menor vio a su padre entre sorprendido y desconfiado.

–Sí, así como yo soy el Rey_, okaa-san_ es la Reina y tu eres nuestro Príncipe – terminó de explicar, bastante satisfecho. Después de todo, los papeles les quedaban como anillo al dedo.

Y Kuroko fue testigo de cómo la conversación tomó un rumbo más fantasioso y se olvidaban del tema principal, pero aunque ese par no insistiera, él mismo no estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar aquello. No cuando el rostro ilusionado de su hijo estaba gravado en su mente, Seishirou se merecía eso y más.

Y como que se llamaba Kuroko (Akashi) Tetsuya, haría ese pastel sí o sí.

_**~.~.~.**_

Todo era un desastre: mezclas de dudoso aspecto, huevos, o lo que quedaba de ellos, esparcidos por todos lados, restos de masa en su cabello y eso sin contar la cantidad de bizcochos fallidos en el bote de basura. Se las había arreglado para que su par de pelirrojos dejaran la casa durante toda la mañana, aunque ambos dudosos del porque la Reina de la casa no pasaría celebrando todo el día con ellos, pero cuando el peli azul se ponía terco en algo ni el Akashi mayor podía contra él. Así que ahora le quedaban alrededor de dos horas antes de que el par regresara y conseguir que algo medianamente comestible saliera de horno.

Bien podría recurrir a la ayuda de su chef, quien se había ofrecido a hacer el dichoso pastel en un principio, pero a quien Kuroko amablemente rechazó y a quien por cierto, corrió de la cocina. Soltó un suspiro cansino y siguió con su tarea.

_**~.~.~.**_

Cuando Seijuurou y Seishirou llegaron a casa, ésta estaba en completo silencio y quietud, lo cual no sería nada extraño si no fuera por el curioso olor que cubría el ambiente, pero antes de que pudieran dar un paso más, fueron sorprendidos por un peli azul que se acercaba con un colorido pastel con velitas en sus manos.

Con la canción de feliz cumpleaños como fondo, Kuroko llegó frente a su familia.

Seishirou no pudo ocultar su emoción y felicidad al ver a su mami, Akashi salió de su estupor al ver los ojos brillantes de su esposo y sentir como su hijo soltaba leves grititos de emoción. Kuroko si que no dejaba de sorprenderle.

El pelirrojo mayor se unió a la canción y con cuidado levantó a su hijo en brazos para que quedara a nivel del pastel, Seishirou cerró los ojos y pidió sus tres deseos para enseguida soplar las velitas, todo bajo la atenta mirada de sus padres. Kuroko esbozó una discreta sonrisa satisfecha, que no pasó desapercibida para los ojos del emperador, sin molestarse en decir nada sobre el pastel; era más que obvio que la cosa amorfa en sus manos era obra suya.

– ¿_Okaa-san_ hizo esto para mí? – el menor le miró con ojitos brillantes.

–Mi pequeño Príncipe se lo merecía.

Con esa respuesta, Seishurou no dudó en hundir su dedito en el merengue para probarlo, su padre le siguió, bastante curioso por probar el primer pastel de Kuroko. Ambos quedaron quietos, con sus respetivos dedos en la boca.

– ¿Debería probarlo? – el peli azul los vio curioso.

– ¡No! – respondieron los pelirrojos de golpe, sorprendiendo a Kuroko.

– ¿Por qué no? Yo lo preparé y no alcancé a probarlo porque llegaron antes de tiempo – refutó, casi como niño pequeño; se las arregló para equilibrar el pastel en una de sus manos y antes de que uno de sus dedos pudiera llegar al merengue, el pastel le fue arrebatad de improviso por el Akashi mayor, quien dio un paso atrás siendo escudado por la pequeña figura de Seishirou.

– ¿Qué están haciendo? – los vio nada contento.

–Lo siento, Tetsuya, pero no puedo dejar que lo pruebes.

– ¿Por qué?

–Porque… es de Seishirou y él no quiere compartirla – dijo rápidamente ganándose una mirada plana y enfurruñada del susodicho, la misma que su mamá ponía cuando el tío Atsushi revolvía su cabello.

– ¿Seishirou-_kun_?

El menor vio a su mami un tanto frenético y sin dejar su puesto protector.

–Es el pastel que _okaa-san_ hizo para mi… así que es mío y… yo solo quiero comerlo con _otou-san_… porque _okaa-san_ es la Reina y solo tiene que descansar mientras nosotros disfrutamos del pastel – dijo lo mejor que pudo y antes de que Kuroko pudiera decir cualquier cosa, padre e hijo corrieron a la sala y se comieron el pastel en menos tiempo del que el peli azul se llevó haciéndolo.

Kuroko solo los observó, algo no estaba bien ahí.

_**~.~.~.**_

Fue cerca de medianoche cuando un extraño sentimiento lo hizo levantarse de la cama, en la cual, por cierto, Akashi Seijuurou no estaba. Como si fuera guiado, llegó hasta el exterior de la cocina desde donde comenzó a escuchar extraños ruidos, gemidos de dolor para ser precisos.

Sin esperar más, entró al lugar.

Ahí estaban, como heridos de guerra en medio del campo de batalla. Seishirou estaba sentado frente a la barra, con su cabecita recostada en la misma y sus brazos aferrados a su estomago; del otro lado, en idéntica posición, se encontraba el gran Akashi Seijuurou dejando escapar ligeros gruñidos de molestia.

–Buenas… noches, Tetsuya – articuló con dificultad el pelirrojo mayor.

–Te estás muriendo, Sei – dijo sin reparo.

–Gracias por el dato – respondió de vuelta, su sarcasmo ligeramente opacado por sus gruñidos de dolor y recibiendo una mueca molesta a cambio.

–_Okaa-san_, me duele la pancita – se quejó Seishirou y de inmediato el peli azul se acercó y lo tomó en brazos, acunándolo con suavidad y dulzura.

Sin decir una palabra lo llevó hasta su habitación y tras acomodarlo en su cama, regresó a la cocina en busca de medicinas. Pasó de largo a su marido y tomó la caja de pastillas para esos casos, sirvió un vaso de agua e ignorando una vez más al mayor, se dispuso a salir de la cocina.

–Tetsuya, agradecería mucho que me dieras… una pastilla, ya sabes… yo también estoy sufriendo aquí – la voz lastimera del pelirrojo lo detuvo por un momento.

–Párate y ve por ella – dijo de manera seca.

–Tetsuya – demandó.

Kuroko se dio la vuelta, furioso (no que su rostro lo demostrara) pero la expresión de dolor en cara de su esposo le hizo controlarse. Se acercó hasta él y le clavó la mirada.

– ¿Tenían que comerse el pastel en lugar de decirme que estaba malo? – preguntó directamente.

–Te diste cuenta… – dijo entrecortado.

–No soy idiota, Sei – su mirada dura se acentúo.

–Lo sé, pero nosotros solo… – se vio interrumpido por el otro.

–De Seshirou_-kun_ lo entiendo, ¿pero tú? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si todo hubiera resultado peor que un simple dolor de estomago?

–Nosotros solo… – una vez más fue interrumpido.

– ¿Y qué haría yo? Tú sabes que los nervios me ganan cuando se trata de nuestro hijo, ¿qué puedo hacer sin ti a mi lado diciéndome que todo estará bien? – su mirada se suavizó y Akashi pudo ver la preocupación en el par de ojos que tanto amaba.

–Tetsuya.

–Eres un idiota, Sei – dijo por último.

El pelirrojo ignoró el insulto y el dolor que le embargaba, fijó su mirada en la azulina, diciéndole todo lo que no podía con palabras (principalmente por el dolor, que no le dejaba hablar correctamente). Kuroko se calmó por fin y sacó otra pastilla, sin decir una palabra se la dio al otro y dio media vuelta para ir con su hijo.

Seijuurou lo vio alejarse mientras tomaba el medicamento, nunca había estado tan feliz de tomarse una pastilla.

_Nota mental: La próxima vez, compraremos el pastel._

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Gracias por leer!

¿Reviews?


End file.
